Jinkies and Jeepers
by kitten in the rainbow
Summary: Velma and Daphne have tension mounting between them from an unspoken attraction. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing **

**First story please be kind and reviews are welcome. **

I have always loved Scooby-Doo, so it seemed only natural that I turn it into a fem/romance.

Daphne POV

The Mystery Machine rumbled down the highway toward the gangs house. It was strangely funny to the attractive red head riding in the middle of the front seat, that they had been solving mysteries together since their childhood.

She looked at each of the gang in turn; there's Freddie, tall blonde handsome and always in charge. Then there's the dynamic duo in the back seat, always hungry, quick to run, and best friends..Shaggy and Scooby. Currently Scooby had his head stuck in a box of Scooby snacks and Shaggy was trying to no avail to get the box off. Last but certainly not least there is Velma, smart, funny, loves to read, always self-conscious, and her glasses always falling off.

"_Crap, I'm rambling again…and staring! Oh Jesus I wonder if she noticed!"_

"So Daph, any chance of the two of us going to a movie tonight?" Fred whispered, jarring Daphne out of her mental rambling.

"No Fred, sorry I have…other plans."

Velma POV

Daphne was staring at me..again, I wonder what she was thinking. Maybe she was thinking about how ugly and weird I am compared to her, well it doesn't matter at least she was thinking about me..until Fred interrupted. There I go again thinking to much. Daph would never go for a woman and even if she would it would not be someone like me. I can't wait to get home and take a long hot bath. Daph said she had plans tonight..wonder what she is going to be up to. Shag and Scooby will go to his mom's house for a huge dinner as usual, and Fred will probably take the van and go out like he does every time Daph turns him down. So another quiet night home alone, just what I am used to. I love the gang, its just lately I have just felt awkward, especially with Daph. It all started one night when they had been forced to hide in the hay loft together while Fred sprang one part of a trap "the girls" needed to stay out of the way. At the last moment the monster started up the ladder to the loft because Daph sneezed. When the monster started up the ladder, Daph tackled me into a stack of hay. She was laying right on top of me, her breath hot on my face her arms pinning mine down. I couldn't see anything but I could feel everything, every breath and every move she made. It was maddening, and I suddenly wanted to close the space between us and kiss her, but of course I just closed my eyes and let the thought fly away.

"VELMA!" "Velma we are home." Daphne screams to an obviously day dreaming Velma.

"Sorry"

Daphne

Run, run, run to my room then to the bathroom and run a hot bath. Scoob and Shaggy yell a hasty exit to their mothers house, and Fred calls that he is going out. Finally I can relax and just soak. Something is going to have to give between me and Velma. Things have gotten so awkward, maybe she suspects that I have these feelings about her. Ugh I wish I could just talk to her about all of this. As if on cue the door to the bathroom opens and in walks Velma in nothing but a silk robe carrying a book and a towel.

"OOhhhh uummm Dddaphne, oh wow I am really sorry. Iiii didn't think you were home. Velma stammered. Then she dropped her book and a picture fluttered to the floor beside the tub. It was a picture of me, taken when I wasn't paying attention and looking up at something.

"Velma, did you take this?"

"Photography has becommme a hooobby of mmmine." Velma stuttered.

I laughed. "You know it's actually really cute when you get all nervous an stutter like this." The picture was all the courage I needed to take that small leap. I reached for my towel then stood up and wrapped myself in it. Velma stood there just looking at me with a confused look on her face.

"Can I just try something? Please don't freak" I stepped closer to her, reached out and lifted face just a bit so that I could kiss her. I paused just before my lips touched hers, wondering if I should do this. I was looking into her eyes, trying to read something in them.

Velma

"_Oh my goodness, I didn't know she was home, oh jeez she is naked in there and I am standing here stumbling over my words. OH SHIT! The picture! Quick think of an excuse of why you would have this."_

"Photography has becommme a hooobby of mmmine."

"_Jeez could I stutter any worse? What oh my God did she just say it was cute..wait why is she looking at me like that. Don't freak? What is she going to do, I wish my mind would stop racing and my heart would stop beating so loud. Wow she is really close to my face, and she has her hands on either side of my face, like she is going to kiss me…lord. She is going to kiss me. Wait she stopped she is so close just another centimeter, oh God."_

I couldn't stop myself I closed the distance between our lips.

Daphne

I was going to kiss her, but I never expected her to kiss me..she closed the distance. At first I was so surprised that I couldn't do anything then I came to my senses and instead of our lips just touching, I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth and ran my tongue along the inside of it. Her tongue snaked out, hesitantly at first then more demanding. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she pulled at my hair. When we finally stopped for breath all I could say was "Wow, that took us long enough."

So it is all up to you, tell me what you think and if you want I will try to add more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long guys, but I have been really sick for a while. Working two jobs didn't help much lol. All your reviews and encouragements were amazing. So now I will stop gabbing and write more of this story. 3 you guys. By the way you are all justified in yelling at me for taking so long.**

**p.s. I own nothing.**

The next morning Daphne sat in the kitchen with her cup of coffee thinking about the events of the night before. She had made the move to kiss Velma but was still shocked as hell that her kiss had been returned with such passion. She wasn't complaining, quite the contrary she was ecstatic about it. The look on Velma's face when she walked into the bathroom made Daph laugh into her coffee.

"What's so funny?" Velma asked as she padded into the kitchen, which in turn made Daphne choke a bit.

"Velma! I thought you were still sleeping!" Daphne sputtered.

"Nah I have been awake for a while, I was just writing in my journal." Velma replied with a smirk.

"Oh? What were you writing about? If you don't mind me asking that is." Daphne ask.

Velma walked around the table to where Daphne was sitting and slid her arms around Daphne and simply said "you."

Daphne didn't know why but that one word made her whole body feel warm. She sat her coffee cup down and put her hands on Velma's arms and sighed.

"All good things I hope." Daph said.

"Very good things." Velma whispered in Daphne's ear as she started to kiss her neck. Daphne shivered and turned her head giving Velma access to more of her body. Velma kissed a trail from the sensitive spot behind her ear down her neck and to her collarbone. She heard Daphne quietly moan and a small smile played across her features. With that Velma stood up and said "Good morning love."

Daphne who had been enjoying herself quite a bit until the contact was lost hmphed her annoyance. She wore the scowl across her pretty features until she heard Fred come through the door.

"I thought I heard you stirring through the house Fred, good morning." Velma calmly said.

"_So that was it, she heard Fred coming. Well we will see how far she can run as soon as I have her alone again!" _Daphne thought. Velma thought she saw a devilish gleam in Daphne's eye from across the room but her panic was cut short by Fred speaking to her.

"So what are you doing today Velma?" Fred ask in a casual tone. Daphne looked up from her spot across the room.

"Well actually Fred I ask Daphne if she would accompany me on a little shopping spree that I need some very womanly advice for. My sister is getting married soon and I need an appropriate gift to ship to her in Latvia." Velma replied with the most serious face she could manage.

"Oh, well then I guess you girls have fun I think I will go visit with my parents until we get our next case." He replied and quickly left the room.

"Shopping spree?" Daphne looked at Velma quizzically

"Well only for about half and hour, then I want to take you somewhere special and quiet." Velma replied.

"Oh? Hmm sounds like this could be a romantic getaway." Daph answered.

"Pack a bag for two days and make sure you have comfortable clothes because we will have to walk and climb a bit to get there. It is romantic and secluded. Since you opened the proverbial door last night I don't plan on letting you go." Velma smirked as she walked to the door. She called back over her shoulder "be ready to go in twenty minutes please."

Twenty-five minutes later the girls were in Velma's Subaru heading toward the mall to pick out a naughty gift for Layla, Velma's sister. Velma had at least a weeks worth of supplies in the back of the car packed to take to this secret place. Daphne was sulking in front seat because Velma wouldn't tell her where this secret place was and how long they were going to be there. After about ten miles of silence Velma reached over and took Daphne's hand and said "Please let me do this for you my way. I have wanted to share this with you for a while."

Daphne couldn't stay mad at Velma, she just hated not know where she was going even if it was with her girlfriend…wait did she just say girlfriend? Is that what they were now? They hadn't really talked about titles at this point. She would go with whatever for now. She was just so happy that they could be like this finally. With that final thought she squeezed Velma's hand lovingly and replied "Sorry I am just naturally suspicious after so many mysteries and monsters who turn out to be an illusion. I am just glad that I finally have the chance to show you how I feel."

Two hours later they were parked at the bottom of what looked like a very large mountain. As they got out of the car Velma grabbed a huge backpack that looked like a body could fit inside and handed Daphne a smaller pack to carry. As they started up Daphne could see that there was a path going up that could only be seen once you were on it. After surveying what she saw around her Daphne decided that she liked how quiet this place was, with all the trees and clear blue sky it was close to perfect. Near the top of the mountain there was a tiny clearing with a cabin nestled between a grove of trees and a creek. Velma stopped when it came into view and told Daphne "This is the place Daph, my great-grandfather built this place with his own two hands for the woman that he loved. They lived here until they died. "

Daphne knew the story about Velma's great grandparents, how they had stood beside each other for seventy years and they died together in the house they built their lives in. She was Native American and he was a first generation off the boat Scottish man. Many people looked down on their marriage but to them there was only the other. It was then that Daphne realized just how special this place was to Velma. It had been left to her alone to care for and live in if she wished. This was Velma's most prized possession and Daphne felt tears well up in her eyes at being deemed worthy enough to share this.

"Velma this place is amazing, you can almost feel the love that was shared here. I am very honored that you would bring me here." Daphne said softly. She reached out and took Velma's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers together as they started toward the cabin.

When they opened the door it was like looking back in time. There was a fire place on one side of the room and on the other there was a cook stove with wood piled in the box next to it. The bed was close to the wood stove and a small dining room table stood in the middle of the room. While all of the things were original they were solid. There were pictures of people in black and white all over the walls and all kinds of knitted things on the sparse scattering of furniture. Velma dropped her backpack and told Daphne to sit down and get comfortable while she checked the chimneys.

As the night wore on Daphne began to doze off sitting in front of the fire.

"Why don't we go to bed Daph, it has been a long day." Velma asked

"Sounds wonderful, it is so peaceful here I can't seem to stay awake any longer." Daphne yawned.

With that said they crawled into the old feather bed that despite its age was still amazingly comfortable. Daphne turned her back to Velma and scooted as close as she could get. Velma smiled and put her arm across Daphne's stomach. As they lay there in the firelight drifting peacefully into sleep neither could think of a better place to be.

**Love me? Hate me? I have no idea. Let me know what you think and what you want. Constructive criticism is always welcome and I love suggestions and reviews. Again sorry it took so long, life was busy making me its B*%H**


End file.
